Diaries of the Awesome
by Wandex System
Summary: Sima Yi is turned into Prussia,and finds out all the pluses and minuses of living with the Hetalians. But there is another Dynasty Warrior somewhere amongst the countries... Who is it? Read and find out! And please review! Please!


**A/N I got this idea I don't know how. Will do one month a chapter. Please review,because I need it badly. You can just say it's stupid or flame me or whatever,this will also count as a review,lol...**

**June 1**

'Twas a good idea to transform into Prussia,and it's for sure. You can call yourself awesome all day long,and nobody says you "Shut up". Well I used to miss Zhang He for a while,but I soon found the similar guy. That was Feliks,who dresses all in pink and by the way,he loves Phoenixes.

But it was awful when I found out I'm supposed to have a brother here...

Ludwig. What the hell,I used to have seven brothers in China,then this little imbecile down here... Hell,NO! He is now trying to put me to training or something. Wants to make me a nazi too.

**June 3**

The training got me running into Poland's room to hide under his pinky bed. Hope Germany doesn't find me.

**Evening the same day**

He found me. He looked at me as if I was a moron waiting to be taken to the clinic.

"Gilbert I thought you would do anything to become stronger,"he said.

I hardly managed not to yell "Who do you think I am you Deutsch imbecile,I'm the GENERALISSIMO OF WEI!" But no,I said "Sure Ludwig."

**June 8**

I am lying in Prussia's bed with awful pain every muscle of my body. I wonder,how's Prussia doing home in Wei?..

**June 10**

This place is hell strange. Today I went to ask what time it was from a Diao Chan-looking girl.

You know what she did?.. She hit my head with a huge frying pan.

Oh whatever,at least I'll miss some more of the training.

**June 12**

Oh my slyness,I'm starting to miss Cao Cao.

**June 13**

I'm the cheater. Today I told Ludwig that I have a date with Diao... Hun... What's her name? With Frying-Pan-Lady. His imbecile helper clapped his hands and yelled "At last! At last!" So German Moron let me go.

I spent three hours picking sticks. I will need fifty to do the Yin-Yang magic.

Have to ask Luo-tzu one question.

**June 15**

Oh I did it. Finally! You know what Luo-tzu told me?

"Sima Yi I will bring one person who you'd like too see most,but you won't know who it is in Hetalia."

'Dat old fox.

**June 16**

Was thinking about who I would like to see the most here all the training long. While I was doing this Ludwig seemed to be yelling something highly censored in German.

Everybody looked at me like,he will run cry into his pillow right now,or it's Ludwig's last day.

But I don't know German. So I told him what I thought of him in Chinese.

I heard Cao Cao saying this to Liu Bei when they were discussing the questions of war and peace on the council.

Dunno what that means. Seems like Wang Yao knew.

So he's my fan now.

**June 20**

Finally made my mind. I want to see Yue Ying.

Because I want to make Zhuge Liang mad! Imagine,Yue Ying is here,and he has RUSSIA there! Or AMERICA! Gah,die,die,Zhuge Liang.

**June 21**

I yelled "Luo-tzu, Luo-tzu, I have decided,I wanna see Yue Ying!" But he didn't answer.

**June 22**

I hope he heard me. I will probably go and ask everybody if he can cook me some bao zi. Then I'll totally find her.

**Evening the same day**

Wait,I'm starting to say like and totally?

**June 23**

I started asking...

This got me one hit with a water faucet,one hit with a frying pan,two hits with axes and a million more pleasant things...

**Evening the same day**

I got some success after all! One boy agreed to cook me some bao zi. I don't know his name. But after watching Harry Potter, I can say he is Malfoy. Sure I wouldn't trust people wearing green and having names related to the Shu animals,but... Ying is a Shuist after all...

**June 24**

My! Oh my-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!..

I am now suffering from an awful decease... Those bao zi Malfoy cooked set my stomach on fire. POISON! Blah... I threw it all up. YUCK!

Arthur(he says his name is Arthur) sure is not Yue Ying. I used to steal bao zi from Zhuge Liang last year,so I can say they're delicious!..

Blaaaaaahh...

**June 27**

Uhhh I'm still feeling awful...

I bet Zhuge Liang could make some kind of medicine...

By the way,how will he find my red eyes?.. Will he...

Sorry,I've gotta gooooo...

Ahhh.

**June 28**

I'm stuck here for a month already... And this awful decease... Ewww...

Arthur says he's sorry and even brought me some sweets and a "Prussia get better soon!" card.

I dare not eat the sweets... Uh.

**Evening the same day**

I had a horrible dream... I saw the real Gilbert Beilschmidt on my place in Wei...

First,everybody wondered why I'm now laughing "Ke-se-se!" instead of my usual "Muahahaha!"

Next,our army was totally ruined... Then he stole Diao Chan from Lu Bu,calling her Erzsebet and that's why Lu Bu...

Well...

I pity Zhang He too,fine?

Zhuge Liang laughed at me... I mean,at Gilbert! Oh how I wish he wasn't there!

**June 29**

At last! Luo-tzu told me in July I will finally see whom I wish so much to see.

I did my best to prepare to meet Yue Ying-even put a green ribbon on the neck of that little bird that keeps following me around all the time...

Still feeling awful. Arthur came and made an offended face and asked why I don't eat those sweets. I started to tell him something related to Zhuge Liang's war strategy,so that imbecile was so bored that ate all of those sweets up himself. English dog.

Those were MY sweets!

**June 30**

While I was sleeping,Feliks came and painted my room pink!

When I "politely" asked him,WHY THE BLOODY SHU HE DID THIS? he didn't even ask what Shu actually was,but looked at me seriously and told me that if my girlfriend is coming to stay,he did this,for girls love pink.

I didn't bother telling him she's no girlfriend and loves green. Just pushed him out of the room. Yelling imbecile and all that Simayi-ish stuff.

**Evening the same day**

Wait,do I talk in my sleep? Else how did that Polish moron know about Ying? Oh holy Zhu... Ge... Li... Angggg...

Spent the rest of the day painting the room back blue,which got me a depressing dark purple tone.

Oh no.

DAMN YOU POLAND!

Now I'm all covered in blue paint. Oh how I wish there was some Shuist to help me do this... Perhaps...

**A/N Next chapter will be July! Did you like this? Please review! (I guess you actually know what the Great Sly Luo-tzu is plotting to do?.. Right?)**

**If you don't... FINE,I'M THE AWESOME WRITER. No,I'm not. Please review anyway.**


End file.
